starcraftfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
James Raynor
James Eugene Raynor – były przestępca, uczestnik Wojen Gildii, konfederacki oficer, szeryf kolonii Mar Sara i ukochany Sary Kerrigan. Należał do Synów Korhalu, ale po zdradzie Mengska, odszedł od nich i stworzył Rekieterów. Brał udział w wielu ważnych wydarzeniach Wojny Szczepów i obu wielkich wojen. Głosu w angielskiej wersji językowej podkłada mu Robert Clotworthy, a w polskiej - Krzysztof Banaszyk. Przed StarCraft Młodość Urodził się 20 sierpnia 2470 na planecie Shiloh, jako syn rolnika. Miał dobre oceny w szkole i smykałkę do maszynerii. Zainteresował się autodemolką. Reputacja twardziela pozwoliła osiągnąć mu wysokie stanowisko wśród kolegów. Jego rodzice nie dawali mu ograniczeń i nie sprzeciwiali się, gdy zaciągnął się do wojska po wybuchu Wojen. Wojny Gildii Już na początku szkolenia na Turaxis, Raynor zaimponował swoim przełożonym wyjątkowymi zdolnościami przywódczymi, podczas walk z Kombinatem Kel-Moriańskim. Dostał awans na kaprala. Raynor wyróżnił się podczas ataku na Kel-Moriański obóz jeniecki. Dostał się do bazy w przebraniu żołnierza, aby zorganizować bunt więźniów. Jednak złapano go i poddano torturom. Na szczęście w porę uratował go oddział Konfederacji. Umożliwiło to uwolnienie jeńców. W czasie Wojen Gildii jego oddział dostał nazwę Niebiańskich Diabłów, oddziału marines. Wszedł w konflikt z szeregowym Tychusem Findlay. Sztab bardzo go chwalił, między innymi za rozbicie wroga mniejszą liczebnością oddziału. Złodziej międzyplanetarny Raynor sprzeciwił się pewnego razu bezmyślnemu posłaniu na rzeź zresocjalizowanych marines i uderzył przełożonego. Został za to aresztowany. Z czasem go wypuszczono. Dowódca Konfederacji – pułkownik Vanderspool – chciał się ich pozbyć. Zaplanował sabotaż kombinezonów CMC marines, ale Jim przejrzał jego plan. Udało mu się uciec i zemścić na Vanderspoolu. Wówczas to Diabły zostały wyjęte spod prawa. Przeżyli tylko Raynor i Findlay. Po Wojnach Gildii razem rabowali pociągi i banki w całym państwie. Starali się unikać kontaktów z przestępcami i pomagać cywilom. Ich były dowódca wysłał łowcę nagród, co skłoniło Jima i Tychusa do ukrycia się w Porcie Umarlaka. W zamian za ochronę przystali na współpracę z lokalnym watażką O’Banonem. Podczas napadu na bank Raynor odkrył, że celem były pieniądze przeznaczone dla organizacji charytatywnej. Fakt, że podczas ataku ludzie watażki zabili strażników banku, przelał czarę goryczy i doprowadził do starcia Raynora i Findlaya z przestępcą. Szeryf Mar Sara Raynor skorzystał z propozycji wysoko postawionego przyjaciela i udał się na Mar Sarę. Przyjaciel skasował jego kartotekę i uczynił lokalnym szeryfem. Jim rozpoczął nowe życie. W międzyczasie poznał swoją przyszłą żonę Liddy. Urodziła mu syna, Johna. Rodzice dowiedzieli się, że zginął w wypadku promu. Wiadomość ta zdruzgotała Liddy, która później zmarła. By zapomnieć o przeszłości, Raynor całkowicie oddał się pracy szeryfa na Mar Sarze. StarCraft Szeryf kolonii Mar Sara Był szeryfem Konfederacji na planecie Mar Sara. W czasie zabezpieczania kolonii na wypadek ataku protosów, natrafił na obce organizmy, zwane przez rząd ksenomorfami. Zorganizował atak na ich kolonię i obronił Pograniczne Rubieże. Było to sprzeczne z rozkazami ze sztabu, przez co został aresztowany. Niedługo potem nastąpił zmasowany atak obcych na kolonię. thumb|298px|Ewakuacja Mar SaryW porę dotarli buntownicy z Korhalu, którzy jako jedyni mogli stawić im opór i zaczęli nazywać najeźdźców zergami. Wkrótce nad planetą pojawili się protosi i oczyścili ją, tak jak Chau Sarę. Raynor, rozczarowany poczynaniami Konfederacji sformował oddział zwany Komandosami Raynora, poprzednikiem Rekieterów. Tym samym rozpoczęła się jego kariera buntownika. Nowi znajomi thumb|left|292px|Sarah na Sępie JimaDotarł na Antigę Większą, gdzie nawiązał kontakt z Sarah Kerrigan, byłym, konfederackim duchem i podwładną wodza rewolucji. Pani porucznik początkowo miała do niego pewne niechęci, w końcu zorganizowali zgrany duet polowy i stali się najskuteczniejszymi wojownikami wśród Synów Korhalu. Tam też poznał osobiście lidera rebeliantów, Arcturusa Mengska. Widział w nim reformatora, człowieka nowej epoki i wybawiciela terran od autokracji. Mengsk zmobilizował go do akcji po tym, jak pokazał, że Konfederacja planowała użyć nadajników psionicznych, by być kimś w roli zbawiciela przed zergami. Złość wybuchła po tym, jak Arcturus powiedział, że jedną z kolonii - ofiar eksperymentu była Mar Sara, planeta Jima. Wściekły Raynor pomógł Kerrigan podłożyć jeden z nadajników, co zwabiło zergi na Antigę, a za nimi protosów. Mimo zniszczenia planety, siły pacyfikacyjne zostały zniszczone. Synowie Korhalu ruszyli na Tarsonis, stolicę Konfederacji. Powstanie Rekieterów W czasie, gdy Raynor i Kerrigan przygotowywali się na atak w celu obalenia skorumpowanego rządu, Duke rozstawił nadajniki na planecie. Kerrigan spytała, kto wydał taki rozkaz i okazało się, że zrobił to Arcturus. Raynor zaczynał powątpiewać w dobre intencje wodza rewolucji. Mengsk odkrył swą prawdziwą twarz - człowieka chcącego władzy i zemsty, niszczącego wszystko, co stanie mu na drodze. Raynor wykradł Hyperiona i umożliwił ucieczkę dezerterom. Nawiązał współpracę z Mattem Hornerem i innymi, niezadowolonymi z działań Mengska. Dodatkowym ciosem było pozostawienie przez Arcturusa Kerrigan na Tarsonis w decyzję zergów. Wkurzony ruszył na Char. Współpraca z protosami Rekieterzy razem z Raynorem spotkali na planecie protosów i siły Mengska. Jim przeraził się, gdy zobaczył zainfekowaną Kerrigan na oczach kamer. Sprzymierzył się z Tassadarem, dowódcą protoskiej floty ekspedycyjnej. Wtedy dowiedział się o ataku zergów na ojczyznę obcych, Aiur. Wspomógł ich działania, mające na celu zniszczenie Nadświadomości. StarCraft: Brood War Raynor i Fenix ewakuowali z pomocą Zeratula mieszkańców planety na Shakuras. Potem wrócił do swoich spraw walki z Dominium. Niespodziewanie Koprulu został zaatakowany przez ziemski rząd. Raynor i protossi zmuszeni byli do współpracy z Kerrigan. Władczyni zergów poprosiła o ratunek dla Arcturusa Mengska i przybycie na Tarsonis poprzez Aiur. thumb|Raynor i zabity zerg.W fortecy był chyba jedynym człowiekiem, który rozmawiał z nią prywatnie i przeżył. Poprosiła o pomoc w walce z DZZ. Raynor zgodził się. Wtedy Dominium zostało przywrócone, lecz niespodziewanie Królowa Ostrzy zaatakowała Korhal ponownie, tym razem zabijając miliardy niewinnych ludzi. James stanął do nierównej walki. W jej trakcie zginęli Edmund Duke, dominialny oficer na krążowniku Norad III. Później Kerrigan zabiła Fenixa, przyjaciela buntownika. Przysiągł, że zabije Królową Ostrzy bez cienia litości. Czas miał pokazać, jak bardzo się mylił. StarCraft II: Wings of Liberty Buntownik z Mar Sary Przez cztery lata poświęcił się zwalczaniu Dominium Terran. Nierówny bój z imperatorem okazał się zaciętą wojną. Mengsk sięgnął po media i propagandę, by zmarginalizować wyczyny Rekieterów. Zrozpaczony zaczął pić i zamknął się w barze na Mar Sarze, tam gdzie kiedyś przychodził za czasów Konfederacji. Jego rebelianci stali się w oczach opinii publicznej zwykłymi najemnikami. thumb|left|294px|Tychus i Raynor w barzeWtedy udał się na stację Pograniczne Rubieże, gdzie chciał rozpocząć bunt na planecie i osłabić pozycję Mengska w tym systemie. Wściekł się, gdy Dominium strzelało do cywili. Po akcji odwiedził go Tychus, wypuszczony rzekomo przez Fundację Moebiusa. Wyjaśnił, że Dominium zajęło planetę, by wydobywać artefakty prastarej rasy Xel'Naga. Wtedy planetę zaatakowały zergi. Rekieterzy i koloniści z Mar Sary ewakuowali się na Hyperion. Tam odkrył, że rozpoczęła się inwazja obcych. Załamany przeczuwał, że Kerrigan "wróciła, żeby dokończyć robotę". Miał jedynie swój statek i grupkę ochotników. Koloniści z Agrii Raynor napotkał kolonistów z planety Agria, rolnej kolonii Dominium pod wodzą dr Ariel Hanson. Zergi zajęły całą kolonię, ale Raynor ewakuował wszystkich kolonistów, a sama pani doktor dołączyła na jakiś czas do buntownikówi. Potem odkryli, że w Meinhoff, obozie dla uchodźców z zaatakowanych kolonii, szerzy się zaraza pokrywająca też budynki. Jim nie miał cienia wątpliwości - to wirus zergów. Rekieterzy zdołali go zniszczyć, a potem zorganizowali ucieczkę na Haven, planetę przy granicy z Protektoratem Protosów. Jednak zergi też tam dotarły, a na orbicie pojawiła się flota egzekutor Selendis. Jim musiał albo stawić czoła protossom, albo zniszczyć zarazę. W pierwszym przypadku kolonia ogłasza niepodległość, w drugim - zabić zainfekowaną doktor. Widma Tosha Na wulkanicznej planecie Czerwona Skała III napotkał Gabriela Tosha. Pomógł wydobywać minerały (miały w sobie potrzebny jorium), a na Bel'Shir, świat strzeżony przez Tal'Darimów (protoskich fanatyków) terrazyt, wzbogacony wespan. Wkrótce kontakt nawiązała Nova, a Raynor musiał dokonać wyboru: uwolnić więźniów z Nowego Folsom, czy zniszczyć projekt Widm. W pierwszym przypadku uwalnia wszystkich skazanych za sprzeciw wobec imperium, w drugim - niszczy projekt Ostrze Cienia. Bunt w Dominium Raynor rozpoczął razem z Hornerem próbę zdyskretytowania Mengska. W tym celu Matt odkrył, że w ruinach Tarsonis Dominium znalazło coś cennego. Jak się okazało, był to stary adiutant Konfederacji. Wysłano więc maszynę do deszyfrowania, w ręce Orlana. Jak się okazało, Orlan zdradził Rekieterów i chciał oddać odszyfrowaną maszynę. Z pomocą Miry Han udało im się zniszczyć jego bazę, a samego zmusić do kapitulacji. James odkrył, że ów adiutant ma dowody na to, że to Mengsk stał za atakiem na Tarsonis. thumb|left|268px|Horner i Raynor świętują początek rewolucji w Dominium Rekieterzy dostali od Han wskazówki - wykraść Odyna, zniszczyć tamtejsze bazy, by uniemożliwić ostrzeżenie na Korhalu sił oraz polecieć z nią na planetę stołeczną.Rekieterzy zajęli trzy wieże UNN. Transmisja została puszczona, a wtedy rewolta rozpętała się na całego. Raynor i Matt świętowali swój dzień zwycięstwa zapalając specjalnie przygotowane cygara. Zbieracz artefaktów Zgodnie z postanowieniem kolegi z więzienia, zbierał artefakty należące do prastarego, wymarłego gatunku Xel'Naga. Pierwszy, poszukiwany przez Fundację znajdował się na Monlyth, planecie Tal'Darimów. Na miejscu okazało się, że miejsce zaatakowały zergi z Królową Ostrzy na czele. Rekieterzy zdołali jednak zabrać w porę potrzebny przedmiot. Po akcji Tychus przeglądał archiwa okrętu w sprawie Kerrigan. Przyłapał go Matt. Kolejny artefakt znajdował się na Xil. Raynor zastał tam dobrze uzbrojony oddział Tal'Darimów. Rekieterzy za pomocą Wiertła Laserowego dostali się do krypty z artefaktem i zabrali go. W międzyczasie odwiedził go Zeratul, a przez proroctwa zobaczył, że jeśli Kerrigan zginie, wszystkich czeka zagłada. Dziedzic Arcturusa Odbierając Tal'Darimom przedostatni element urządzenia, został zaskoczony przez flotę Dominium Terran z Bucefałem, okrętem flagowym na czele. Przeczuwając pojawienie się Arcturusa, Jim i Tychus wtargnęli na okręt i zajęli go. Tam przywódca rebeliantów ruszył do sali głównej. thumb|308px|Valerian oko w oko z RaynoremTam spotkał osobę patrzącą w pustkę. Okazało się, że to nie Arcturus, lecz jego syn Valerian. Ujawnił, że artefakty są wytworem Xel'Naga i wykorzystując je może stworzyć urządzenie, które zwróci jej ludzką postać. Powiedział, ze jedynie Raynor może to zrobić, bowiem jest jedynym terraninem, jaki rozmawiał z Królową Ostrzy i przeżył, zna taktykę i strategię. Przeczuwał, że był gotów do wszystkiego, byle tylko odzyskać ukochaną i przywrócić jej człowieczeństwo. Mimo oporów Rekieterów, zgodził się na zaatakowanie Char. Dlatego odzyskał z wraku statku Xel'Naga w Kwadrancie Sigma ostatni element i pokonał Tal'Darimów. Atak na Char Raynor i Valerian omówili atak na Char. Wtedy "młody" skontaktował się z ojcem, chcąc pokazać na co go stać. Raynor podejrzewał, że syn współpracuje z ojcem, jednak wstawił się za Valerianem. Zergi nagle zaatakowały, mimo to Jim zebrał armię i zdołał uratować Warfielda. Wówczas mamy do wyboru: zniszczyć sieć nydusową, albo platformy orbitalne. Po tym następuje atak na główny ul i tym samym używają artefaktu, uwalniając Kerrigan spod wpływu Mrocznego Głosu i niszcząc mnóstwo zergów w dużym promieniu. Podczas trzymania jej w dłoniach Tychus powiedział mu o "pakcie z diabłem", jego życie za życie ukochanej Raynora. Jim obronił ją przed pewną śmiercią i z bólem zabił przyjaciela pistoletem. StarCraft II: Heart of the Swarm W Protektoracie Po trzech tygodniach Renegaci i Rekieterzy uciekli Dominium. Valerian sprzeciwił się ojcu, który chciał zabić dziewczynę Raynora. Słysząc głos starego Mengska wściekła się i zabiła hybrydy Naruda. Sam Jim wkurzył się na wieść o powiązaniach doktora i stracie artefaktu. Raynor, nie chcąc stracić ostatniej, tak bliskiej mu osoby, rozmawiał dosć często z Sarą. Mówił, że poruszył niebo i ziemię, by ją odzyskać, by zapomniała o Mengsku i by nie poddawała się, bo on się nie poddał. Sarah twierdziła, że nie warto było ją ratować i póki Arcturus żyje, zabijanie się nie skończy. Atak Dominium Dominium znalazło ich, a James rozkazał ewakuację. Sam ubezpieczał odwrót Sary, nie chcąc by stary Mengsk ją zabił. Valerian bronił ich i postanowili uciec nad Umoję, czyli do miejsca będącego opozycyjnie nastawionym do imperium. Sarah, Renegaci i Rekieterzy dolecieli, ale pojawiły się komplikacje. Więzień Mengska Raynora schwytał duch zwany Nova Terra. Już wcześniej wiedział kim ona jest. Został umieszczony w więzieniu, a imperator - w celu zgaszenia buntu i zasiania ziarna wątpliwości - wysłał komunikat o jego egzekucji. Jim został umieszczony na statku Moros, a Sarah odrodziła się na Zerusie, jako Pierwotna Królowa Ostrzy, hybryda pierwotnego zerga i terranki o wolnej woli i olbrzymiej mocy. To nadal była ta sama Kerrigan, lecz nie ta, z jaką walczył na Char pod koniec zeszłego roku thumb|262px|Raynor i Sarah na MorosKerrigan odkryła, że jest zakładnikiem imperatora. Z pomocą Rekieterów wtargnęła na okręt i zabiła ochroniarzy oraz uniemożliwiła autodestrukcję. Drzwi do celi przywódcy rebelii były zamknięte, Sarah wyważyła je mocą psioniczną, przypadkiem ogłuszając Raynora. thumb|left|278px|Sarah wyznaje Raynorowi miłość po strzałach obok niejNa początku widział ją, jako taką z laboratorium, potem jednak, gdy urosły jej "skrzydła", przeraził się i wkurzył na nią za jej czyn. Wypominał jej Fenixa i miliardy innych istnień. Wręczyła mu pistolet, który zawsze miał i pozwoliła się zabić. Raynor jednak strzelił obok niej, koło lewego ucha. Wyznała mu miłość, on z kamiennym sercem powiedział, że skończyli dawno temu. Sarah była pogrążona w rozpaczy, tak jak sam Raynor. Uratowała człowieka, który jej ufał, lecz on się na nią wściekł. Po przyjściu na swe statki, wśród rebeliantów i zergów zapanowała dziwna aura - Kerrigan zamknęła się w sobie, a Jim przebywał zamknięty samotnie w sekcji medycznej. Inwazja na Korhal thumb|left|300px|Raynor z Kerrigan po zemście na MengskuGdy Kerrigan powiedziała o ataku na Korhal i ewakuowaniu cywili z planety, zmienił się jego stosunek do dawnej ukochanej. Pomógł więc jej. Zmusili siły starego Mengska do obrony jego pałacu. Pierwsza wdarła się Sarah, jednak Arcturus torturował ją artefaktem otrzymanym od Naruda. W porę dotarł James, rzucając uzurpatorem i niszcząc pilot kontrolny. Wyciągnął więc rewolwer, by zakończyć jego żywot, pozostawił jednak tę kwestię Sarze. Po zabiciu go, Kerrigan mu podziękowała, a on powiedział że to była dla niego przyjemność, dodając że zawsze była mu droga, co oznaczało przełamanie wewnętrznego poczucia winy za jej los. StarCraft II: Legacy of the Void thumb|268px|Raynor i Artanis patrzą na ruiny Augustgradu Atak Gwardii Moebiusa Raynor po obaleniu Arcturusa dzięki wspólnym wysiłkom Renegatów, Roju i Rekieterów został komandorem sił Dominium, Valerian nowym imperatorem, a Horner - głównym admirałem floty w państwie. Rekieterzy stali się niemalże częścią sił terrańskiego imperium. Idylliczna przyszłość nie była jednak jeszcze pewna - zaatakowała Gwardia Moebiusa razem z hybrydami. W porę zjawił się Artanis, który był na pokładzie niezidentyfikowanego dla terran okrętu - była to Włócznia Aduna. Choć go zaatakowali ostrzegawczo, udało mu się wykonać unik i ocaleć. Raynora zasmuciła wieść o śmierci Zeratula, który wiedział, że wszystko tak się pewnie skończy. Dzięki pomocy Artanisa Rekieterzy ocalili Augustgrad i Podniebną Tarczę, stację obrony orbitalnej. Artanis ocalił Raynorowi i wielu innym terranom życie, gdyż protosi byli odporni na działanie Ogniwa. Wyrwawszy je z łap Gwardii i hybryd, ocalili Korhal. Jim powiedział, że zniszczenia są znacznie większe, niż te wyrządzone przez zergi podczas Wojny Szczepów i podczas Drugiej Wielkiej Wojny. Gdy Artanis odchodził, powiedział, aby dokopał opętanym terranom. Spotykając Ourosa Ponownie Raynora widać na zebraniu Koalicji na pokładzie okrętu protosów. Tam Sarah mówi, że Amon nadal żyje, ale w Otchłani. Tam żyło też coś przyjaznego. Zgodził się, że trzeba zakończyć istnienie ich wroga i możliwości zgładzenia przez niego wszechświata raz na zawsze. Wlecieli więc w Otchłań, miejsce narodzin Xel'Naga, gdzie zastali Naruda, który wydawał się nie żyć. Okazało się, że jest jednym z pomniejszych Xel'Naga. Po długiej walce doszli do niego i pokonali. Stiukow zadał ostateczny cios słudze Upadłej Istoty. Artanis, Kerrigan i Raynor odkryli, że Narud więził ostatniego Xel'Naga - Ourosa. Mówił, że Cykl musi trwać cały czas i że aby pokonać Upadłego, Kerrigan musi stać się jedną z jego gatunku. Raynor się temu stanowczo sprzeciwiał, mówiąc Sarze, aby nie pozwalała sobą kierować. Jednak ona podjęła decyzję - musi zmyć ze swoich rąk krew. Postanowiła przyjąć propozycję. Wkrótce terranie, protosi i zergi pod wodzą nowej władczyni, Zagary, bronili Królowej Ostrzy. Oblężenie sił Amona było duże i zacięte, na szczęście udało się powstrzymać ich, dzięki pomocy samej Królowej. Wtedy doszło do tego - Sarah stała się Xel'Naga. Ona się z nim pożegnała, bojąc się że nie wróci i nigdy nie zobaczy. Zaś on powiedział, aby zakończyła to raz na zawsze. W Otchłań ku Amonowi Przeczuwając, że sama nie da rady, ruszył z artanisem za nią na pomoc. Amon niszczył ich bazy, ale oni zdołali zniszczyć siedem wież tworzących wokół arcywroga barierę. Raynor obrywał pierwszy, jeśli chodzi o niszczenie baz. Kerrigan powiedziała, że nie obchodzi jej cykl Xel'Naga, ani jego kłamstwa. Stwierdziła, że wybrała wolność dla siebie i wszystkich istot. Rzuciła więc w czaszkę upadłego Xel'Naga masę psionicznej energii, która rozwaliła go w potężnej eksplozji. Sama powiedziała, aby Jim poszedł i ją zostawił. Wtedy słuch o niej zaginął. Powrót Sary thumb|278px|Kerrigan wraca do RaynoraW 2508 roku, po zgładzeniu Amona, odbudowie protosów na Aiur oraz powrotu zergów na Char Raynor siedzi w lokalnym barze na Mar Sarze - tam, gdzie wszystko się zaczęło. Wtedy drzwi do baru się otwierają, a w nich stoi Sara. Początkowo Jimowi się nie chce wierzyć, ale wtedy idzie do niej i zostawia odznakę. Jak można odczytać z epilogu StarCrafta II nigdy więcej nikt o nim nie słyszał i nie znalazł. Można więc stwierdzić, że Sarah i James gdzieś są, ale poza zasięgiem każdej frakcji. Charakterystyka Raynor jest przegrany całe życie. Stracił ukochaną (infekcja Kerrigan), przyjaciela (Tychus i pakt z imperatorem) i rodzinę (śmierć żony i syna). Pozostali mu jedynie Rekieterzy. Jim jest pijakiem, ale też genialnym strategiem i motocyklistą. To typowy przykład wojownika walki o wolność. Nazywany jest "kosmicznym kowbojem", ponieważ rabował banki i pociągi, unikając jednocześnie kontaktu z bandyckim światem. Walcząc z Konfederacją i Dominium, pokazał chęć stworzenia wolnego świata dla ludzi. Pokazując waleczność i honor, wzbudził szacunek, a nawet przyjaźń wśród protosów. Udowodnił to pomagając Tassadarowi pokonać Nadświadomość i ewakuować obcych na Shakuras. Był przerażony metamorfozą Kerrigan i wściekły na nią za zabicie Fenixa. Zdesperowany, by przywrócić jej człowieczeństwo, zawarł sojusz z Valerianem. Odzyskawszy ją spędzał każdą wolną chwilę na rozmowie z nią. Wkurzył się po jej dobrowolnej reinfekcji i złamał jej serce, lecz ujrzał zmianę i pomógł w ataku na Korhal. Był zdesperowany, by zabić Arcturusa z pistoletu, lecz ostatecznie zrobiła to jego ukochana. Relacje z Kerrigan thumb|338px|Raynor i Sarah żegnają sięJim spotkał Sarę w czasie misji na Antidze Większej. Pomimo początkowych niechęci stworzyli zgrany duet, stali się przyjaciółmi, a nawet... kimś o wiele więcej. Stosunki były między nimi dwojakie ze względu na okrucieństwa Sary, podyktowane przez Mroczny Głos. Przed upadkiem Tarsonis, Raynor i Sarah się zakochali. Po jej infekcji, nie wierzył własnym oczom - osoba, niegdyś mu droga, stała się zergiem. Podczas Wojny Szczepów, przestał nie tylko ją kochać, ale przysiągł śmierć. W wyniku tego rozpił się na dobre. Był nie tylko zdesperowany, ale i gotowy postawić całą frakcję na jedną kartę, byle tylko uwolnić od zergów Kerrigan. Po deinfekcji Sary przemógł nienawiść i obronił ją przed Tychusem. Poświęcał każdą chwilę, ponieważ była to jedyna bliska mu osoba. Po pojmaniu wierzył, że dowie się o jego losie. Tak się stało. Jako Pierwotna Królowa Ostrzy, potężniejsza wersja władczyni zergów i hybryda terranki i pierwotnego zerga, uwolniła go z Moros. Widok jej przeraził i wkurzył Raynora. Ta zaś dała szansę zabicia się. Ostatecznie nie zrobił tego, jedynie strzelił obok sześć razy. Wprawdzie powiedział, że to koniec, ale nie mógł znieść tego. Ostatecznie, podczas ataku na pałac i opuszczeniu przez cywili planety, pomógł jej. Uratował ją przed śmiercią z rąk Arcturusa, kontrolującego artefakt Xel'Naga, który swego czasu użył do odzyskania Sary z rąk Amona. Podczas jej odejścia, po spełnieniu zemsty, powiedział, że dla niego to była przyjemność dodając, że zawsze nią była. Ciekawostki *Wyglądem i zachowaniem jest podobny do Rusha, głównego bohatera serialu pod tym samym tytułem. *Zeratul pokazał mu proroctwo Xel'Naga jako pierwszemu. *Protosi podziwiają go, jako jedynego terranina w całym sektorze. *Gdy Swann mówi, że Sęp to jeżdząca trumna, ten mówi, by uważał na słowa, bo nie pamięta, ile razy motocykl uratował mu skórę. Nic dziwnego, bowiem w StarCraft Raynor był jednostką typu marines lub Sęp, a najczęściej, jako właśnie ów motor. Galeria obrazów Druga Wielka Wojna.jpg|Raynor w kombinezonie przedstawiającym Drugą Wielką Wojnę|link= RaynorsRaiders Propaganda.jpg|Raynor na propagandzie Rekieterów nawołującej do walki z Dominium Terran|link= Mostek Hyperiona.jpg|Raynor widziany na mostku Hyperiona z Tychusem i Mattem|link= Raynor LotV.jpg|Raynor podczas promocji dodatku Legacy of the Void|link= : en: James Raynor Kategoria:Postacie ze StarCraft Kategoria:Postacie ze StarCraft: Brood War Kategoria:Postacie z Wings of Liberty Kategoria:Postacie z Heart of the Swarm Kategoria:Postacie z Legacy of the Void Kategoria:Terranie Kategoria:Przywódcy Terran Kategoria:Rekieterzy Raynora Kategoria:Dominium Terran Kategoria:Protagoniści